


Home

by Penguins_With_Hats



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, So you know this is going to be a happy story, Unhealthy Relationships, of course this is the first long fic I choose to post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguins_With_Hats/pseuds/Penguins_With_Hats
Summary: Yuma wakes up in a place he doesn't recognize. How will he get back to his friends?





	1. Chapter 1

Yumas eyes snap open. He is in a bed, he notes. In a room he does not recognize. He grabs for his ous key but is distressed to find it missing. He only just got astral back! He can't lose him again. He needs to find him. He looks around the room but there is no trace of the key. He decides to discover where he is and who brought him here. He just hoped it was one of his friends that did it and astral was safe.

He scans the room looking for clues as to where he may be. It's quite a plain room. The bed he is in is a double, with baby blue sheets and white pillow cases, a dark blue bookshelf is across from him with rows of books stacked on it, by his feet is a small white desk with a chair, and some paper and pensils laid out on it. There is a door beside the bookshelf he assumes leads to a closet.

He can't find anything distinct in the room and so he gets up and takes a quick look at the bookshelf. The books are all novels in a language he doesn't recognize, the closet has clothes for what seems like two different people. One set looks like it came straight out of his closet and the other was darker, with more jackets and a kind of emo-like style. The clothes that look like his creeps him out a little. He could swear some of those shirts came right out of his closet. He shakes his head and moves on. He looks at the desk but only finds more writing he can't understand. They look like some kind of documents.

As he can't find anything in the room itself he moves on, something about the house itself makes Yuma shiver. When he looks to the left after stepping out the bedroom door he sees a bathroom, He gathers that there must be two people living here as he finds two toothbrushes and two types of body wash. Both men's, one the same as the brand he uses. How odd. He decides to move on once again.

Next he finds a laundry room, then a small pantry. Next up is the kitchen and dining room that's connected to a living room. He finds nothing of value in any of these places, the kitchen doesn't even have any food in it! Maybe the place was just moved into? He didn't see any boxes around though. He comes across the next place, a door leading to what he assumes may be a basement or another bedroom. It turns out it's locked though, so he moves on. This whole house has a light blue colour scheme. The walls are blue, the carpets are blue, even the furniture is blue. And there is still no sign of the ous key which troubles him. He goes to the front door. He tries the handle only to note the door is locked from the outside. More bad feelings. None of his friends would lock him up, right? He looks around to find a window to at least see where he is. Then he notices. He was too preoccupied in looking through the house he never realized that there isn't a single window.

Something is wrong here. He's trapped. He tries to think on how he got here. The last thing he remembers seeing was.... Shark. or, Nasch now. He was a barian. Another betrayal. He remembers a light and seeing flashes of another time, Sharks past life. He thinks he must've passed out. He remembers being in a car. But everything after that is blank. Maybe Chris had brought him to a safe place? But why lock the door from the outside? He couldn't make sense of it.

There wasn't much he could do, stuck like this. He decided to look through the kitchen again, he was getting hungry and maybe he missed some food. As he looked through the kitchen he heard a muffled sound. A door unlocking! He watched, he eyes trained on the door like a hawk as it slowly opened.


	2. You're...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuma finds out who is keeping him locked up

It's... Shark. holding what looks to be groceries. But how? He remembers Chris driving away from the barians. Did they get captured? Why would he be left alive? And without Astral, too. Yumas thoughts were moving a million miles a minute but they come to a quick stop the second Shark opens his mouth to speak. Yuma goes to grip his key to comfort himself, but it's not there.

"You're awake. I thought you would have slept longer. " Shark was currently turned away, locking the door again and putting the key in his pocket before walking into the kitchen towards Yuma and setting down the bag of groceries.

Yuma needed answers. " Shark? Where am I? What's happening? Where is everyone? Where's my ous key? And astral? Last thing I remember was being in a car..." He asked rapid fire, unable to hold them back

" Of course you're curious. I brought you here after i caught up and stopped the car. Kotori has the key. You don't need to worry about it." He stopped to take a seat in the living room, gesturing for Yuma to do the same. He didn't. Shark sighed but continued on. "Even after I became Nasch and rid myself of Ryoga Kamishiro there was... Something I couldn't bring myself to get rid of. I knew that as the keys owner I would eventually have to kill you. And I couldn't. So I decided to give the key to someone else. The others can die defending that place for all I care. I... Just want you to be safe. That's why I brought you here. The other barians have been told you are no longer a target but I know you. As long as you have a chance you will fight to defend your friends and will get yourself killed. So I had to take you somewhere you can't interfere. This is going to be your home from now on, and until I can trust you wont try to run... I'm going to have to keep you locked up like this. Sorry, Yuma."

Shark sighed and stood up again "I have business to attend to,but I will be back soon and we can talk more then. I'll bring more food too, and we can have dinner together." He turned to the door and exited. After he left Yuma tried the door. It was locked. He figured as much, but there was always a chance he could forget to lock the door. And when that day comes Yuma could escape.

Yuma was dumbfounded. Shark- he did this so he wouldn't have to kill him? He shakes his head. There were more ways to resolve this than just kidnapping him and stealing the key from him! He needed to get out. He needed to get home to his friends and family.

He went back to searching though the house, maybe he could find a way out, or something to help him.  
—

It had been what felt like hours. He had found nothing and was getting tired of looking. The only way to leave was locked and he didn't have the key. He wouldn't get anywhere like this. He needed a plan. Unfortunately for Yuma plans were not his strong suit. For now he sat down on the couch in the living room to start thinking on it.

He would have to get the key from shark. Shark seemed to keep it in his pocket, so at least Yuma knew where it was. Maybe he could pickpocket it? Nah, he didn't have the skills to be able to do it. Besides, he was never much of a theif. Judging by all the things he found in the house, Shark was planning on living here too. Which meant he would be sleeping there. If barians even slept. Maybe the locked door was his bedroom? He really hoped that was the case. He could maybe take it when Shark was sleeping, then sneak out and find his way home before Shark even knew he was gone. That might work. He kept his back up plan of checking the front door occasionally though, it doesn't hurt to have multiple plans. Astral taught him that.

As Yuma thought over a plan his eyes started to droop, and his head got heavier and heavier. Having a little nap before he put his plan into action didn't seem so bad. He rest his head on the couch before drifting off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing dialogue is so hard blehhh
> 
> If there's any grammer/spelling mistakes is my story feel free to tell me


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have an awkward dinner

Yuma awakens to the smell of food being cooked, for a second he imagines he's home and it's his granny happily making dinner for him and Akari. But that's just not real. In reality he ended up falling asleep while planning, and Shark must have come back and made them something to eat.

He sits up and sees Shark walking towards him with two bowls in his hands, holding one out for him and he takes it.

"Careful, it's still hot" he warns before sitting next to Yuma. Yuma shifts a little away from him. Shark doesn't acknowledge his discomfort.

He looks down into the soup. It looks good. He takes a small sip and wow. He knew Shark learned to cook for himself and Rio after the car accident but he's never actually eaten anything made by Shark before. It's really good.

Not that he'll tell him that though. He's being held as some kind of prisoner, he's allowed to be petty. He silently sits there sipping at the soup.

He didn't want to speak to shark, but the silence was getting awkward. Yuma was an energetic kid who loved talking to people, even complete strangers - which was a quality Akari always complained might get him snatched away one day. Jokes on her he guesses. It wasn't a stranger that took him.

Shark has finished eating along with Yuma and takes the bowl from his hands, walking over to the kitchen sink and depositing the dishes there. A sigh escapes his lips before he opens them to speak "listen, I know it will take some time before you can accept this place and be happy here, but I hope you know I'm doing this because of how much you mean to me."

That... Sounded sincere. And made Yumas heart flutter a little. Shark wasn't the type to verbalize any sort of affection. But if Ryoga really loved him as much as he said, he would know Yuma could never be happy trapped inside this house, and never allowed to see his friends again.

"Yuma? Say something..."

"I...think I'm gonna go to bed, Shark."

"...alright. I won't bug you anymore. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Yuma got up and went straight to the bedroom closet, looking for something he could use as pajamas. He found a pajama top with kuriboh variations on it and some pajama pants that seemed comfortable enough.

While changing he heard the sound of Shark leaving. Once he got changed he waited a few minutes before walking to the door and testing if it was locked, just in case. Unfortunately it was, so he walked back to bed. Despite his earlier nap he was strangely tired and it didn't take long for him to fall soundly asleep.

What he didn't know is throughout the night Nasch had visited him, checking on him while he slept. Nasch always checked on him, worried something may happen when he is away.


	4. Routines and breakfast

Yuma had developed sort of a routine in the days...maybe a week? He couldn't really tell. He had been here. Wake up, get dressed, check door, eat breakfast, brush teeth. Wait for Shark to come back, eat lunch with him, he leaves, check door. Find something to distract himself with(cleaning, organizing, heck he once took a look at some of those books he couldn't read to see if there were at least pictures. There weren't.), Eat dinner with Shark.

After dinner it really depended on the day, sometimes Shark would leave and he would check the door and go straight to bed, some days he would stay up to see when Shark even came back or if he came back during the night(he didn't, so he must have been right about barians not sleeping.), some times Shark would stay and talk to him.(which, he reluctantly admits was nice. He didn't exactly have anyone else to talk to here.) One time he read one of those books(which were apparently in the barians script) to Yuma. It was a book about the history of the barian world, and was pretty interesting. He kind of hopes Shark will read it to him again some time. Or teach Yuma how to read it himself. He brought that up with Shark once, and he seemed pretty happy. He said he would gladly help him when he had the time.

He's starting to look forward to those times when sharks around. Shark seems to have noticed the change in Yumas attitude towards him and he looks happier too. Being around Shark is better than being all alone in this empty house. But, even if he's starting to open up to Shark again he knows the second he gets the chance he's going to get out of here. Go home to his sis and his granny, his friends. He misses them all so much. He can't wait to see them again. He just hopes that wherever he is, he isn't too far from heartland city.

While on his bed thinking, he hears the familiar sound of the door opening, closing, and locking. He wonders why Shark even bothers coming though the door like that. As one of the barians, he can teleport. Maybe he just prefers it? Yuma can't really understand it.

"Mornin' Shark" Yuma says as he walks out into their livingroom, rubbing sleep away from his eyes as he does. "You're not normally here 'til lunch, what's up?"

Shark has a slight smile as he sees Yuma approaching " I had some free time and wanted to see you. I also thought about you learning some barian, and I think it will be great. You'll have something to help you pass the time in here. I know it can get a little boring here, hopefully this will alleviate the boredom." He hands Yuma a paper with some basic translations of the letters, and some notebooks for any notes he might want to make while translating.

Yuma is actually really excited! He hasn't had much to do, so even something as simple as translating those dumb pictureless books seems really fun to him. " Thanks, Shark!" He grabs the paper and notebook and gently sets it down in his room before returning to Shark, who has moved over to the kitchen and is tying up his hair and putting on an apron, he must be making breakfast. Yuma normally just has some cerial, but Shark is probably making something else.

He watches from the kitchens table as Shark grabs some eggs, chives, cheddar and bacon. He watches Shark do some prep, cutting up the chives, cooking the bacon in a cast iron skillet(or, that's what Shark called it at least.he didn't know too much about cooking, himself) then cutting into small bits, shredding the cheddar and beating the eggs. Yuma had figured out by this point Shark must've been making omelettes. Shark put half the egg mixture on the heat watching intently and and moving the pan around before flipping the omelette, once finished he put it on a plate and handed it over to Yuma, letting him grab the filling himself and getting started on his own omelette. Once finished he let down his hair and took off the apron before sitting down next to Yuma and making some small talk as they ate.

He had told Yuma about the other barians and how they're doing, what's been going on recently(apparently after he was taken things came to kind of a halt on attacking astral world. Everyone was focused on finding him and were hiding quite well from the barians. It was nice to know his friends were looking for him. Maybe they would find him before he could get out himself.). Apparently Durbe had been the one to help nasch furnish and paint this house In preparation for his arrival. Yuma will have to thank him(punch him) for that. According to Shark some of the barians had been wanting to talk to Yuma. He would welcome the company, maybe he could convince one of them to let him go. He's tried with Shark when they first started talking again but he's set on keeping Yuma here for god knows how long and has been more and more annoyed at yumas asking to be let go.

Once breakfast is over Shark leaves, and Yuma goes to brush his teeth and once again check the door. Locked. He knows this is probably useless. Shark may never forget to lock it. But it's something, and he has to try. After finishing brushing his teeth he goes to get started on translating those books. It's something to do, for now.


	5. Nasch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Nasch up to?

Nasch sits on his throne, he had just finished another dinner with Yuma. He was waiting for vector to finally show up so he can get this meeting started. They have been having all of these meeting to plan for what to do with the astral messenger and the group of humans he used to call friends. He feels a little bad knowing how sad Yuma would be, knowing that his friends are dying fighting for that alien. Since most of their forces are squirreled away somewhere working on finding Yuma it's been a slow process.

First were the few that stood up to the Barians while Yuma got away, a hopeless endeavor as he got to Yuma anyways. Then there where the ones who sought them out in order to try to get him back. Foolish. Even if he was defeated he wouldn't tell them where Yuma was.

"Sharkkk~ I have arrived! We can start the meeting now~" an annoyingly familiar voice rang out

"My name is Nasch. Do not call me that ever again." Even if he still allowing Yuma to call him by that silly nickname, he wouldn't allow it from that bastard.

As the meeting started Durbe announced some information about the new key-bearer Kotori, he spoke about her deck type and the strategies she used. Nasch zoned out. He wondered what Yuma was doing. Even though he gave Yuma the barian alphabet so Yuma could read those books, he was still a little worried Yuma would get bored. Yuma had been in that house for a week and three days, and there wasn't much to do. He would have to fix that. Maybe give Yuma some more books? But Yuma wasn't the bookworm type. He prefered to be active and play outside. Which he couldn't allow. Yuma was a fragile human. He could get hurt, or worse. He had to keep him safe inside. He could find some single person games in the human world...

After deciding on going to the human world to find something Yuma could do while he was away, he zoned back into the meeting. After which Durbe had approached him.

"Old friend, are you alright? I noticed you weren't really there mentally during the meeting"

"Yeah, just thinking about Yuma. He's gotten more settled but I'm worried he'll be bored and antsy with nothing to do"

"Ah, well I'm afraid I won't be of much help there. I don't know the Tsukumo child well enough."

"It's alright, I think I have some solutions that might help him. If you want, you can come with me?" Nasch held out a hand as he opened a portal, presumably to the human world.

Durbe waved him off, "no, I promised Alit and Gilag that I would watch them spar" he simply gave another wave and walked away as Nasch disolved into the portal. Now he was no longer Nasch, but shark the human. After the barians initial raid on earth and it's inhabitants the streets were quiet, everyone hiding in their homes. The shops had all been closed and no one was securing them, so getting the things he needed for him and Yuma was quite easy. Although he did get a lot of yumas things from his house he did shop for new things that would suit him. Cute clothes and accessories mainly. This time he was going for something that could keep him entertained for a bit. He had a large bag with him to carry anything he might grab.

The first shop he went to was an electronics store, to grab a tablet so Yuma could play games, there was no internet at yumas new home so he wouldnt have anything to worry about. And to be safe he added some parental controls to the device, so Yuma couldn't do anything to contact the outside world. He also took a mini TV, an older model but should be good enough. He also got some movies and shows for Yuma to watch. He's heard Yuma hum the theme to that esper-robin show, so he makes sure that is there, too.

Next up was a toy store, he found some boardgames, pencil crayon, markers, and notebooks. He also went to a bookstore and took some comics and a colouring book. Yuma should have more than enough to keep him entertained now.

He looked at a nearby clock and saw it was about 10 pm and decided Yuma would probably be asleep by now, and teleported into the house, gently placing his gifts on the living room table before going to the bedroom, where Yuma was sound asleep, looking so peaceful. As a barian he didn't need to sleep any longer, but could if he wished to in his human form. He gently stroked Yumas cheek and watched his eyelashes flutter gently from the action. He loved Yuma so much, he just hoped Yuma would grow to love him again after what he did. As far as he could tell, Yuma was starting to accept him again, even initiating conversations. He onced even asked Shark to stay at their house a little longer to talk! He looked at the sleeping boy with a smile.

He loved Yuma with all his heart. Which is exactly why he could never let Yuma leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi is a lil fucked in the head, huh?


	6. Lock

Yuma, while now less bored was still quite unhappy in his new 'home'. He was always active and outdoorsy and loved to be around others. Without any of those things he was bound to be unhappy, especially since Shark and his relationship strained even more when Shark had told him that he would never see any of his friends again, let alone leave the house.

When Shark visited next, Yuma tried to get more out of him, maybe ask if he could just get some form of window to the outside world, but was shut down and given an angry look that sent chills down Yumas spine. Any time Yuma tried to talk about the outside world, or his friends, he was immediately shut down. He once tried to get Shark to tell him about astral, but it was a mistake. Shark had looked like he wanted to commit a murder, and had left quite quickly afterwords, not returning until the next day. Yuma eventually just stopped talking about anything about the outside world. While he desperately wanted to know how his friends were and how his family was... He was a little afraid of how Shark had looked when he was angry. He didn't even look like that when shark drake had filled his mind with nothing but rage...

He shook his head. He returned to his game, trying to keep his mind off things while he waited for Shark to return for dinner. He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts any longer.

It could have been anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour later before Yuma heard the telltale clicking of the door opening. He walked out to greet Shark, who seemed to be in a good mood. They had another dinner together, a pasta dish. Yuma wasn't sure of what kind. Today was one of the days where Shark stayed a while after dinner, which Yuma was glad for. He was really lonely.

After the dinner they cleaned up and played some games. Yuma was a little disappointed his deck was taken in the initial kidnapping, it was something he loved to do, and playing with Shark was so much fun, too! But he was alright with them playing non-card games. After a few hours he was starting to get tired, and Shark was leaving so with a yawn he started packing up the games and getting ready for bed. Once Shark left Yuma finished brushing his teeth and checked the door. Locked again. He changed into his kuriboh pajamas and went to bed. He had a dream he couldn't quite remember and woke up a little confused. He had gotten ready for the day before going the the front door out of habit. He checked the door, not expecting much.

.  
.  
.

It was unlocked.

In his shock he nearly fell over with the door when it swung open. Shark must have visited in the night, then been distracted and forgotten the lock! A small voice in his head told him that maybe he should go back in. His life here may have been lonely but...he had Shark, and he didn't have to worry about carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders... But he quickly squashed the thought. He had wanted this. He needed to escape. To get back to his friends. His family. His life.

When he looked to the outside world where he was expecting something secluded, like a house in the country he actually saw something incredibly strange. An endless array of dark red crystals. He quickly realized, it was barianite. The stuff that powered orbital. Only found on barian world. Which means that's where he was. He panicked. How was he supposed to get home? He was on an alien planet?! He didn't know anything about the terrain, and from what he could tell the only way to cross through from one world to another was one of those portals the barians can make.

He left the doorway quickly, he didn't know when Shark might show up and this is something he was planning for days and may not ever happen again. The whole 'on another planet' thing may have thrown a wrench in those plans though and he would have to improvise on the run.

He climbed over rocks, ran across plains, got as far away from that house as he could before slowing to a jog and thinking. The best plan he could think of was to try and convince a barian he knew to help him back to earth, and that could prove difficult. Alit was his friend, he would help Yuma. Girag was alits friend, but didn't seem to like Yuma much, so he wasn't sure about him. Vector was an automatic no. Mizael.... He didn't know much about the barian. He had been told his legend by jinlong and knew he was proud and kind of arrogant but he might be willing to help Yuma as he was secretly quite kind. Durbe was another mystery but he was definitely leaning towards no on him. He was helpful at his ruins and saved Sharks life, but after seeing Sharks memories he knew he was basically Sharks right hand man and best friend who would do anything for him. Rio was another no, being Sharks sis. Another problem though was finding the barians he wanted to, and staying away from those he didn't want to find him. 

As he ran over some rough terrain he really wished he had some shoes, or at least some thick socks. He was going to have to deal with a few large cuts once he found his way back to earth.

After what had to be an hour he was quite out of breath and decided to take a short break in a cave between two large rocks, with just enough space to sit down in which granted him some shade as he caught his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liveeee  
Sorry about that....year long hiatus. Oh dear. I have no justification

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic, so pacing may be a little odd
> 
> Also I'm posting this at 4 am while I have the confidence and hopefully it will force me to continue posting chapters


End file.
